The present invention is directed to hand firearms. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a system for improved feeding of cartridges for a firearm.
For some firearms, for example, semi-automatic pistols, it is very important to have a minimal number of actively movable elements of the firearm when a cartridge is picked-up from the firearm's magazine and is fed by the slide assembly of the firearm. The movement of the cartridge is complicated in that, as it moves into the barrel and as the spent casing is moved out of the barrel, the cartridge may tilt and partially rotate.
Known firearm designs, particularly pistol designs, use a stationary ramp feature that is located on the frame, on the barrel, or a combination of the frame and barrel. In some handguns, there may be functional problems because due to variations in cartridges used.
An example of a stationary ramp feature is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 8,234,807 (LaTorre et al.) which is directed to a high feed ramp for use in a Colt 1911 style handgun. The feed ramp is located on the frame of the gun and is for guiding cartridges into the barrel of the gun. The feed ramp is extended over the bottom edge of a chamfered barrel breach. During a firing cycle a new cartridge easily enters the barrel to prevent jamming or misfiring.
Another patent document directed to similar issues is U.S. Patent Publication No. 2012/0160083 (Rael) which is directed to a helical ammunition magazine. The magazine has an outer housing and a cylindrical inner wall surface. An inner support member is mounted within the housing and has a cylindrical outer wall surface. A helical ramp is disposed in a gap between the outer wall surface and the inner wall surface and is disposed within the gap and receives cartridges such that the longitudinal axis of the cartridges are oriented radially. The magazine includes a drive mechanism for advancing the cartridges along the helical ramp.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 8,356,539 (Gonzalez) is directed to an ammunition feed chute that has a plurality of feed chute links that are releasably connected together. The feed chute links have interior surfaces that define a guide path for belted ammunition.
All references cited herein are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.